


What Is Dead May Never Die

by Ravimhee



Category: MIE
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravimhee/pseuds/Ravimhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>::: ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็น "แฟนฟิคชั่น" ของ เซอร์กาน โคล (006) และ M ใน จักรวาล MIE ::::</p>
<p>- ชื่อเรื่องควรจะเป็นของตอนต่อจากฟิคนี้ ถ้ามันจะมีขึ้นมาได้  แต่สำหรับฉันแล้ว เซอร์กาน โคล ที่เป็นผู้ชายธรรมดาตายไปตั้งแต่ถูก M สั่งไม่ให้คิดเกินเลยแล้วล่ะค่ะ  และเพราะตายแล้วการจากไปจากการปฏิบัติภารกิจเลยไม่ทำให้ M สูญเสียเขาไปหรอกค่ะ  สำหรับฉันคุณเซอร์กานต้องยังอยู่ข้าง ๆ M แน่ๆ จนถึงตอนที่ท่านเขียนประโยคนั้นฉันก็ยังเห็นคุณเซอร์กานอยู่กับพระเจ้าของเขาน่ะค่ะ</p></blockquote>





	What Is Dead May Never Die

ภารกิจเซียร์ราลีโอน

ภารกิจที่เต็มไปด้วยการสูญเสีย

ชีวิตผู้บริสุทธิ์ กองกำลังของฝ่ายต่อต้าน MI6 เสียสายข่าวที่แฝงตัวเข้าไปร่วมปฏิบัติการ เจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามหลายสิบคน เอเจนต์ระดับ C และ B บาดเจ็บสาหัส เสียชีวิตในขณะปฏิบัติหน้าที่จำนวนไม่น้อย

เอเจนต์ระดับ 00 เสียชีวิตในขณะปฏิบัติหน้าที่

....006

....เซอร์กาน โคล

 

ความทรงจำมากมายเกี่ยวกับเจ้าของชื่อหลั่งไหลกลับเข้ามา เขารู้จักท่าทางเคร่งเครียด หากเต็มไปด้วยความอ่อนโยน ซื่อสัตย์ จงรัก และภักดี

 

“อย่าทำแบบนี้อีก….” 

“ชั้นอยากให้นายเลิกคิดเรื่องนี้ซะ มันเป็นเรื่องไม่ควรที่นายจะคิดกับชั้นแบบนี้....” 

“…ครับท่าน” 

“ต่อไปให้ทำงานตามคำสั่งอย่างเคร่งครัด อย่าทำสิ่งที่ไม่ได้สั่ง..” 

 

ย้อนกลับไปถึงเหตุการณ์ในวันนั้น เขาไม่รู้สึกสับสนแม้แต่น้อย เมื่อออก ‘คำสั่งนั้น’ กับผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชา นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ควรทำ ถูกต้องและเหมาะสมด้วยเหตุผลทั้งปวง เขายืนหันหลังฟังเสียงฝีเท้าของฝ่ายที่อ่อนวัยกว่าเดินจากไปเงียบๆ สิ่งที่เขาให้ได้เสมอคือความห่วงใย ไม่ควรมากหรือน้อยไปกว่านั้น อีกฝ่ายเองนับแต่ถูกขีดเส้นความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างผู้บังคับบัญชากับผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาอย่างเข้มงวดวันนั้น แม้จะรับปากและปฏิบัติตามอย่างดีมากแค่ไหน สายตาคู่นั้นก็ไม่เคยละห่างจากเขาเลย 

เซอร์กานไม่มีท่าทีเกินเลยนอกเหนือไปจากความห่วงใยในฐานะลูกน้องที่ยังคงสม่ำเสมอดังเช่นที่เคยเป็นมาตลอด แต่ความรู้สึก ‘อันไม่ควร’ ที่มีให้ไม่เคยจากไปจากดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้น นานครั้งเมื่อถูกปรามด้วยสายตาเคร่งขรึม เจ้าตัวจะเพียงแค่หลุบตาลงซ่อนแววจงรักไว้ไม่ให้เขาเห็น

 

แต่จะไม่เห็นได้ยังไงกัน….

 

 

คำสั่งแต่งตั้ง 006 คนใหม่มีผลไปตั้งแต่หลายชั่วโมงก่อน ก่อนร่างของอดีต 006 คนนั้นจะกลับถึงแผ่นดินเกิดด้วยซ้ำ MI6 ยังมีเอเจนต์ระดับ 00 ปฏิบัติงานอย่างไม่บกพร่อง ฟันเฟืองถูกสลับเปลี่ยนใหม่โดยรวดเร็ว จักรกลขนาดใหญ่อย่าง MI6 ต้องทำงานอย่างไม่หยุดชะงัก

 

“ถ้าพรุ่งนี้ผมถูกมิสเตอร์เอสฆ่าตายไป สิ่งที่คุณจะทำ ก็แค่แต่งตั้งคนอื่นขึ้นมาแทนผม ผมเข้าใจถูกไหมครับ” 

......นอกจากความรู้สึกเกินเลยนั่นแล้วมีอะไรที่ชายหนุ่มผิดไปบ้างหรือเปล่านะ

 

ตลอดการเดินทางจากสำนักงานมายังสุสานเล็กๆ ทางตะวันตกของลอนดอน ความคิดของเขาวนเวียนอยู่กับการจากไปของเอเจนต์หลายคนตั้งแต่เขาทำงานให้องค์กร

.........หากแต่ไม่มีการสูญเสียครั้งไหนเหมือนครั้งนี้

 

เซอร์กาน ไม่อยู่ในศาสนาใดเลย ไม่ใช่คริสต์ ไม่ใช่มุสลิม ไม่ใช่พุทธ 

........คนนอกศาสนาที่ศรัทธาอย่างยิ่งในพระผู้เป็นเจ้า 

ไม่ใช่คำพูดสรรเสริญอะไรเลยที่ทำให้เขาเชื่อเช่นนั้น คำตอบเรียบง่ายและแววตาของคนตอบต่างหากที่ทำให้เขาไร้ข้อกังขาใดใด ในความศรัทธาของชายหนุ่ม

ผู้ศรัทธาสมควรได้อยู่ร่วมในดินแดนของผู้ซึ่งตนศรัทธา 

นั่นทำให้แม้ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้อยู่ในศาสนาใดเลย เขาก็ยังเลือกทำพิธีศพให้อดีต 006 ของเขาในสุสานแห่งนี้ มีผู้ร่วมพิธีไม่มากนัก ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นคนที่เขารู้จักทั้งสิ้น เด็กหนุ่มที่เซอร์กานพากลับมาด้วยจากภารกิจเมื่อหลายปีก่อนยืนอยู่ข้างโลงศพสีดำสนิท วันเวลาเปลี่ยนเด็กน้อยที่ถูกเลี้ยงให้โตมากับการเข่นฆ่าให้เป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่ทั้งเข้มแข็งและอ่อนโยน

…ดูเผินๆ ไม่ต่างจากชายคนนั้นเลย

 

 

อากาศของลอนดอนวันนี้ยังย่ำแย่เหมือนที่มักเป็นมา ท้องฟ้าเต็มไปด้วยเมฆครึ้มสีเทาทึบ ทั้งที่เมื่อเช้ายังมีแดดอยู่แท้ๆ แต่อีกไม่นานฝนคงตกเป็นแน่

ไม่มีใครพูด ไม่มีเลยสักคน ราวกับทุกคนต่างใช้ความเงียบที่เกิดขึ้นในบริเวณนี้ซึมซับความสูญเสียของการจากไปนี้ให้ระเหยหายไปให้หมด ไม่นานหลังจากโลงศพถูกยกลงในหลุมที่เตรียมไว้ กระดาษแผ่นเล็กถูกทิ้งตามลงไป

 

 

อะไรกันนะ ….

...

..

.

 

…. อา เป็นจาวิดนั่นเอง

 

เด็กหนุ่มขอให้ทุกคนเขียนคำไว้อาลัยถึงเซอร์กานลงบนกระดาษแผ่นน้อยที่ตนเตรียมมา 

เพราะตัวหนังสือนั้นเป็นหลักฐานอันแน่นหนากว่าคำพูด หรือความคิดคำนึงใด และเพราะน้อยแสนน้อย จึงอยากให้ความคิดคำนึงของคนที่รู้จัก เซอร์กาน โคล ติดตามผู้ที่จากไปอย่างชัดเจนที่สุด

 

เขาน่าจะยังถือกระดาษแผ่นนั้นไว้ หากเมื่อสำรวจทั้งในกระเป๋าสูทและเสื้อโค้ทก็ยังไม่พบ หรือมันจะปลิวหายเมื่อเขาเอื้อมมือมากลัดกระดุมโค้ทของตนให้แน่นเข้าเพราะอยู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกว่าอากาศรอบตัวเย็นลงกว่าที่เคย 

 

“ท่านครับ?” เสียงเรียกจากใครสักคนใกล้ตัว 

 

เขาถอนสายตาจากที่ที่ร่างของชายหนุ่มจะนอนลงชั่วนิรันดร์ โคลงศีรษะเบาๆ แล้วหันหลังเดินจากที่นั่นมาเป็นคนแรก

 

เขาไม่เคยจำได้ว่าลมในเดือนเมษาจะหนาวเย็นได้ขนาดนี้

 

 

หากมีโอกาสเก็บภาพทิวทัศน์ของแม่น้ำเทมส์ผ่านหน้าต่างบานนี้ไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน คงน่าอัศจรรย์ที่จะได้เปรียบเทียบความแตกต่างระหว่างอดีตและปัจจุบัน

เขาผ่านการเปลี่ยนแปลงมากมาย กระทั่งตัวเองยังแปลกใจ

เจ้าของห้องเลื่อนสายตากลับมาที่กระดาษแผ่นเล็กในมือ กระดาษแบบเดียวกับกระดาษอีกมากใต้ลิ้นชักโต๊ะหนังสือตัวนี้ กระดาษแบบเดียวกับที่จาวิดส่งให้เขาวันนั้น

แบบเดียวกับใบที่เขาทำหายไปเช่นกัน

 

เขามักหยิบกระดาษที่เต็มไปด้วยลายมือของเขาเองขึ้นมาอ่านซ้ำ ยิ่งในช่วงหลายปีหลังมานี้ มันยิ่งถูกนำกลับมาอ่านบ่อยขึ้น 

ครั้งแรกเขาเพียงแค่อยากทำสิ่งที่ผู้บังคับบัญชาอย่างเขาจะทำให้ได้ ด้วยหวังว่าจะไม่มีอะไรค้างคากันอีก แต่นับจากข้อความแรกถูกเขียน ก็ไม่เคยมีข้อความไหนเดินทางไปถึงหลุมฝังศพที่อยู่อีกด้านของลอนดอนเลย เช่นเดียวกับไม่มีกระดาษสักใบถูกทิ้งขว้าง จำนวนของมันเพิ่มมากตามเดือนปีที่เปลี่ยนผ่าน

เพราะตัวหนังสือนั้นหนักแน่นกว่าความคิดคำนึงใด ทุกถ้วนถ้อยความที่เขาเขียนมักทำให้รู้สึกเสมอว่าชายที่ไม่ว่าเมื่อไรก็ไม่เคยละสายตาจากเขาไม่ได้อยู่ในดินแดนของพระเจ้าที่แสนไกล

 

นิ้วมือที่จับปากกาสั่นน้อย ๆ เมื่อเขาจรดปลายปากกา ดวงตาพร่าเลือนลงกว่าปีที่แล้วมากนักแต่เขายังเขียนทุกตัวอักษรอย่างตั้งใจ ถึงท้ายประโยคตัวอักษรเหล่านั้นกลับยากจะอ่าน แต่นั่นไม่สำคัญเลยเพราะเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้สายตาอ่านซ้ำให้มันจารลึกลงในสมอง… ในหัวใจ…

 

สายลมจากแม่น้ำเทมส์ทำให้หวนนึกถึงอ้อมกอดจากใครคนหนึ่งที่เขาเคยผลักไสในอดีต นั่นคงเป็นครั้งแรก และเพียงครั้งเดียว

.

.

.

“We’ll meet again in this very soon.”

 

============================

============That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> ::: ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็น "แฟนฟิคชั่น" ของ เซอร์กาน โคล (006) และ M ใน จักรวาล MIE ::::
> 
> \- ชื่อเรื่องควรจะเป็นของตอนต่อจากฟิคนี้ ถ้ามันจะมีขึ้นมาได้ แต่สำหรับฉันแล้ว เซอร์กาน โคล ที่เป็นผู้ชายธรรมดาตายไปตั้งแต่ถูก M สั่งไม่ให้คิดเกินเลยแล้วล่ะค่ะ และเพราะตายแล้วการจากไปจากการปฏิบัติภารกิจเลยไม่ทำให้ M สูญเสียเขาไปหรอกค่ะ สำหรับฉันคุณเซอร์กานต้องยังอยู่ข้าง ๆ M แน่ๆ จนถึงตอนที่ท่านเขียนประโยคนั้นฉันก็ยังเห็นคุณเซอร์กานอยู่กับพระเจ้าของเขาน่ะค่ะ


End file.
